As margins in the asset operating business, such as construction, and the like, are reduced, it is becoming more important to properly manage the assets. For this reason, most asset operating businesses require their employees to have a phone on their person. That way, when the asset is in the field, the operator can be contacted and advised about where to operate the asset and what job should be performed.
However, this method of command and control is deleteriously unreliable. For example, the operator may not know their location, or may be wrong about their location. Additionally, the operator may misstate the job being performed, or spend more time on break than actually operating the asset. Each of these errors and omissions will further affect the already tight margins faced by the asset operating business.